Love, Passion and Ryoma?
by tenniskitten
Summary: WARNING:OT5 As this story continues all of his lovers will had a one on one session with ryoma as well as three ways and fivesomes. The wanton ryoma is quite the sight to his lovers can he escape this hot passion or will his lust win? Read to find out!
1. Chap 1 Fuji and Bathrooms DON'T mix

DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT…just not the characters… sadly

Train Trips can be Fun, Right Ryoma?

The small boy found himself against the wet, cold and plastic thing they called a sink while his breath hazed up the mirror. Seeing how Fuji proceeded to take off ryoma's shirt and eventually his pants, he took a deep breath, spinning around to look at the piercing eyes. He helped the boy by lifting his hips when the offending garments were being removed and latched his hands around his lover's neck, pulling him down for another kiss. He heard Fuji chuckle and say something that sounded like "Try not to moan to loudly, ok?" before his mind was blank again, for Fuji's hands started going south.

Fuji was kissing down his chest; occasionally licking a nipple with his tongue, all the while watching the smaller's reactions. Ryoma felt Fuji's breaths ghost above his abdomen and wanting the boy to do something, he whimpered. Fuji, probably hearing him (1) proceeded with his licking, tracing a line of saliva around Ryoma's navel. Pushing the boy to sit on the toilet seat covered with a towel. (2) Grabbing one of the pert nipples in his mouth again his hands traced along the edges of ryoma's base, soft and held back moans started coming from the younger boy's mouth ever so often. Running his hand along the bottom of his rod, ryoma bucked forward a little.

"God…Syuusuke just…do it, it's your own damn fault" ryoma cried as Fuji neglected to touch him once more.

"No, this will be payback for earlier" replied Fuji grabbing ryoma's hands and holding them above the boys head "If you don't perfectly follow my next directions, I'll personally drag you back out there to your seat hard and with no relief, understood?"

"W-What!" he loudly whispered, yet see his 'predicament' he sighed and finished, "Yeah" replied ryoma words coming out in a slight pant.

"Good, First only play with your nipples… slowly and spread your legs and bend them to meet that tight ass of yours(3)" he smirked as he started releasing ryoma's hands going to finger the ribbon(2) in his pocket. Ryoma's hands slid down his body quickly as he found his perks. His small slender hands began sliding over them he wanted to touch himself his throbbing hardness driving him crazy, yet he stopped knowing that if he were to disobey right now it would mean punishment. About after four minutes of his own moaning he heard a new moan and looked up stunned, he stopped and stared at Fuji jacking off at the sight of ryoma playing with himself all exposed, flushed and moaning.(3)

"Who said you could stop?" asked Fuji looking up.

"I but… but I saw you and…" Ryoma was shortly being cut off.

"Hands above your head (4)" Snapped Fuji standing up and walking toward echizen. Ryoma quickly threw his hands above his head and watched the moving figure. Fuji ripped out the shiny blue ribbon and began to tie up ryoma's hands to handicap bar above his head (5), Pulling him on his knees.

"You'll watch me finish up while you cool down as punishment got it?" Fuji demanded, "Oh and don't dare move or else…" he finished. Shamelessly ryoma nodded, nervous about his current position. Watching his boyfriend slowly slide up and down his own long shaft ryoma squirmed. The way Fuji's hands gently flew over the tip and made himself moan could only make ryoma hotter (6). He was throbbing and biting into his lip harshly as five minutes later he heard Fuji's orgasm; he uncannily bucked his hips against the air panting. After Fuji relaxed he looked up and saw his boyfriend trying to come from pure images and his sound.

"Your one naughty girl" laughed Fuji, still watching his boyfriend. Ryoma opened one eye and looked at his companion. Ryoma, without being able to form a half coherent thought, started pleading, saliva trickling down from his mouth. ''Syuusuke … please … I-I can't– '' Ryoma was close to coming, and Fuji, sensing that pulled out second ribbon. (7) He suddenly wrapped it tight around ryoma's member precisely seconds before he was about to cum.

"No, right now you'll only cum if I say you can" replied Fuji. Trembling Ryoma stopped his lower half and mumbled a sentence the best he could muster up.

"I'll do anything…God….Please let….Let me cum" he panted. Fuji could only smile.

"If I let you cum right now you'll do anything?"

"Yes GOD…I'm dying here!"

"Se, better keep your word and I'm still going to tease you but hey I'll let you cum for that" Fuji let a devilish smile creep on his feminine features.

About four hundred miles away from the two on the train, Tezuka shivered.

"You ok?" ask Eiji.

"Yes back to work!" He yelled as he hoped Echizen was doing ok.

Sliding his hand around ryoma's waist he grabbed the small boy's ass.

"Oh! Please…" ryoma cried.

"Please what?" mocked Fuji.

"Stop teasing, just do it already!"

"Do what?"

"Fuck me!"

"No, bad girl today you're my bitch and I'll tease you all I want" Fuji Laughed as he moved his finger to rim the tight hole.

"Oh GOD please! I'm your bitch!" ryoma cried trying to trust back and fuck himself senseless. Holding ryoma's base tight he ripped off the ribbon. He thrust his hand a maximum of three times as cum spilled out all over Fuji's face. Not moving Fuji released the cock and smiled. Ryoma looked up a haze in his eyes while waiting to be let down, his breathing hard and heavy.

"Ryoma what are you today?" asked a chuckling Fuji.

"I refuse to be a girl let alone what you called me!" ryoma snapped his head up and look daringly into the Lust filled eyes of his partner. He slowly regained his cocky attitude he had when he wasn't being fucked by his lovers (8). Rushing out of the bathroom they were going to be at their stop in a few minutes. After Fuji cleaned up he saw ryoma waiting at the door walking over he waited for the doors to open. The last thing Ryoma caught was Fuji talking in a voice only he could hear. Standing there wide eyed he ran after Fuji to get home, He was really tired.

Fuji's POV:

As the door open I whispered "It was fun. Thanks for the video; let's do that again sometime soon." Fuji laughed as he walked past his smaller lover to catch a cab.

NOTES:

(1) Decide to get him back for earlier, can be a side story you decide!

(2)The objects were bought during the shopping trip.

(3) My, Fuji so indecent _

(4) Fuji you can arrest me any day! 3….I said that out loud didn't I? O.o

(5) Above his head really? Good job builders XP

(6) Not you too ryoma! Indecent people! (9)

(7) All these ribbons…WOW… me and my weird thoughts XD

(8) Yes several lovers this is a story of ryoma and his five other lovers. Right now Ryoma and Fuji were coming home from a shopping trip Atobe sent them on in the next town.

(9) Like I'm one to Talk… ^. ^

As this story continues all of his lovers will had a one on one session with ryoma as well as three ways and fivesomes. The wanton ryoma is quite the sight to his lovers can he escape this hot passion?

Find out next chapter when they reach home and Tezuka asked about the trip? Can ryoma own up to what happen and will Tezuka get jealous?


	2. Fill in Fuji and Pink WHAT!

Pink Cuffs

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryoma snapped, irritated, as he squirmed on the bed, feeling distinctly naked and vulnerable because, oh wait, he was. His hands were handcuffed to the bedposts by-he cringed-two pairs of fuzzy pink cuffs that Ryoma frankly didn't want to know where Fuji had gotten and he was naked as the day he was born. And rather chilly about it, as his boyfriend had evidently decided that he had better things to do than ravish Ryoma, as he had been promising earlier.

"Maa, maa, have a little patience, Ryoma." Fuji was rummaging in a drawer, back to Ryoma and the bed, his white dress shirt hanging loose and unbuttoned from his slim shoulders. "I'm almost ready."

He turned, beaming, camera in hand.

"W-W-What are you doing with that!"

"Smile, Ryoma-dearest," purred Fuji, snapping pictures in rapid succession, even moving around the bed to get all possible angles.

"Syuusuke, no stop please what if the others see…"

Ryoma was getting hard, he would never admit it, but he loved being watched. The picture taking ever note of his body for anyone to watch. He was already hard, his rob pulsing with him wiggling around was too much for his blue eyed lover.

"You are so in trouble!" Ryoma wined "God…put it down and get over here"

Obligingly, Fuji set down the camera carefully on the dresser, far from the bed where wild rocking might've knocked it off the nightstand.

"Good…now let me go!" the small boy yelled

"Demanding aren't we?" Fuji teased striding up to the bed. His fingertips brushing the hair away from ryoma golden cat-like eyes, he looked so cute tied up.

"Cuffs, off"

His smile was sweet and his voice sweeter: "Saa, who said those are coming off?" His eyes glinted. He walked over to the nightstand looking at the photos again.

Ryoma continued getting hot, yet was still glaring at the older boy to return silently until he returned to the bed and climbed over the younger boy, straddling him as the loose ends of his shirt flapped open. "You're sexy when you're angry," Fuji murmured with his lips against Ryoma's.

Ryoma bit him. "Take these off" He tugged ineffectually at his bonds. "Come on."

Fuji's fingers crept down his tanned chest, flicking teasingly and maddeningly briefly over nipples, before sliding down lower. "Aah, didn't I just ask you to have a little patience, Ryoma?" he admonished, smile sly. He dipped a finger in Ryoma's bellybutton and had the satisfaction of seeing the other boy gasp slightly, stomach muscles tensing.

"Patience will be rewarded," he added as he slid down and let his mouth trail over the path his hands had traveled moments ago, tongue slick and hot against slightly salty skin. He grasped Ryoma's hip with one hand and wrapped the other hand around a prominent erection, smiling as Ryoma twisted in his grip, arching upwards.

"Saa, Ryoma, you're cute." He punctuated this with a swipe of his tongue to the tip of his boyfriend's cock. Ryoma gasped breath short, in response.

There was a soft, ragged moan. "Syuusuke," Ryoma half-growled, voice low and tinged with unmistakable desire. "Don't tease." The complaint was almost a whine as he squeezed his eyes shut, head tilting back as Fuji's hand fisted over him, sliding up and down and oh God-so hot, so much- Ryoma's wrists hurt from tugging against the handcuffs, even as the stupid fluff-pink!-was tickling his skin. "Please?"

Fuji moved closer and Ryoma shivered when he felt lips against the curve where his thigh met groin and fluttering eyelashes on the sensitive skin of his lower stomach. All of his blood was rushing out of his head, too fast.

"Since you asked so nicely...I'll play…a little"

Ryoma was only vaguely aware of Fuji licking a finger and sliding it between his legs-he was more focused on the other hand pumping him slowly, agonizingly slowly-but he was all too aware when that finger pressed against his anus. He jumped, startled. "Aaahh!" he cried, back arching.

Fuji's smile was feral. "I love you, Ryoma," he murmured with a wicked glint in his eye. He slowly slid the finger in and Ryoma wriggled, pulling him further inside. "And I," he kissed Ryoma's weeping cock, "am going to," he ran his tongue along the slit, tasting salt and bitterness, "fuck you all. night. long." The finger slid in all the way just as his mouth wrapped fully around Ryoma's erection.

Ryoma, writhing and whimpering, wrists still bound and back arched, had no complaints.

Pumping came quickly and ryoma came, cum splattering inside Fuji pink, cotton lips.


	3. Fill in Birthday with Candy Bracelets

Last Chapter with Fuji

Don't forget to leave a response who whom you want next! (Details at bottom)

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this? We all know it's not mine…sadly…Oh well

Birthday with Candy Bracelet

Ryoma glanced down at himself warily, noting how he was blatantly naked except for the scattered candy-necklace and candy-bracelets. He was fairly sure whoever had invented them hadn't intended them to be worn high up on his arm, around his ankle, or even pulled up tight against his upper thigh. Syuusuke had better appreciate this, he grumbled to himself. The things he'd do for his stupid boyfriend's birthday. Flopping down onto their futon, he lay spread-eagle and exposed, uncaring because he was the only one in the apartment. Fuji would be home soon-any minute now, really, because Ryoma would not have tolerated those elastic bands biting into his skin for more than half an hour at most. His boyfriend had better be quick about getting them off too.

Ryoma made a noise of annoyance even as he heard the front door rattle and open, a familiar voice calling out, "I'm home," as shoes were toed off.

"Welcome back," he replied as footsteps approached. Ryoma shifted and looked up as the bedroom door slid open and blue eyes caught golden ones. Fuji raised a hand to loosen his tie as he sauntered over for a speculative look at the naked body lying at his feet.

"My, my," he murmured, "What have we here, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma's eyes lidded as his expression melted into a tried-and-true look of sultriness. "How was work?" he asked innocently, his smile anything but. "Are you hungry?"

Gaze sweeping over the candy bracelets, Fuji did look rather hungry. "Saa, you really know my weaknesses, don't you?" The tie was dropped at his feet as he started on his buttons. "I am in the mood for something...sweet." He approached the futon, eyes still locked with Ryoma's. "Shall I help myself then?"

Moving a bit, Ryoma spread his legs a little wider in a blatant invitation. "You have a surprising sweet tooth," he said, smirking, "for someone with such a strange taste in wasabi and vegetable juice."

Fuji didn't reply as his mouth had already latched onto a candy treat on Ryoma's left arm, lapping at it and leaving a wet trail on the younger boy's skin. He tongued it thoroughly and then nibbled, letting his hand toy with the bracelet on Ryoma's thigh, fingers slipping just often enough to brush bare skin.

"Mm," he breathed and bit the candy off. "It's a lovely birthday present, thank you."

Ryoma tangled his hands in Fuji's hair. "Hurry up," he ordered. "The elastic's cutting off circulation."

Fuji smirked when he heard that and curled his hand around Ryoma's cock, still working the candy in his mouth. "Then it's a good thing you didn't put one on down here, isn't it?"

Next 3 chapters should be over whom?

Ryoma x Tezuka

Ryoma x Atobe

Ryoma x Yukimura

Ryoma x Gen

Leave a response on who you want next!


End file.
